Panser la blessure
by Marvech98
Summary: Leon et Ashley trouvent refuge dans une pièce déserte du château où ils se croient en sécurité. Malheureusement, en l'espace d'une seconde, tout bascule et Ashley devra se porter au secours de son protecteur. Oneshot.


_Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente aujourd'hui une courte petite histoire de Resident Evil, se déroulant pendant l'épisode du château de RE4. _

_Avant de commencer je tiens à spécifier quelques petites choses. Premièrement, j'ai récemment traduit cette histoire en anglais, parce que, disons les choses comme elles sont, j'atteindrai plus de lecteurs en anglais. Je tenais tout de même à poster cela en français puisque je suis québecoise et que ma langue maternelle est très importante pour moi. De plus, j'écris naturellement mieux dans ma langue et je n'arriverais pas à faire un bon texte en anglais sans d'abord me baser sur un texte en français. _

_Aussi je tiens à dire que comme je vis en une contrée où je suis entourée de toute part par des anglophones, l'anglais fait partie intégrante de mon quotidien et par conséquent, je joue à pratiquement tous mes jeux en anglais (à part quelques exceptions). Aussi, je ne connais pas le nom des armes et des divers objets de RE4 en français. _

_Comme vous avez du le constater, cette fanfiction met l'accent sur les personnages de Leon et Ashley, non pas en tant que couple mais en tant qu'amis, car c'est ainsi que je les vois. Je fais partie du petit groupe de gens qui ne déteste pas Ashley, eh oui... Le jeu montre leurs interactions très rapidement et de façons très impersonnelle, mais à mes yeux, il n'y a pas de doute qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont affrontés ensemble, un lien de confiance et d'amitié peut se nouer. Cette fanfiction ne fait pas que raconter un événement mais étudie également plus en profondeur ce lien qu'ils ont entre eux, en particulier du point de vue d'Ashley._

_Aussi, je vous lance un petit avertissement de violence dans cette histoire bien que ce ne soit rien de très explicite. (Si la violence vous dérange, vous ne devriez même pas jouer à Resident Evil pour commencer O_o)_

_Bien entendu, je ne suis pas propriétaire de la franchise de Resident Evil. L'honneur en revient à Capcom._

_Si vous vous êtes donné la peine de lire tout ça, félicitations et sans plus tarder, voici ma première fanfiction de Resident Evil!_

OOOOOOOOOO_  
_

Leon s'avança avec une grande prudence, poussant la porte doucement du bout des doigts, tenant son pistolet à bout de bras, laissant l'arme le précéder avant qu'il ne mette pied sur les dalles de pierre glacées. L'expérience lui avait appris que de faire irruption dans une salle sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait l'y attendre derrière pouvait s'avérer être une erreur fatale.

Tous les sens en alerte, dardant ses yeux bleu glacial dans tous les recoins de la pièce, l'agent fit quelques pas, les pieds stratégiquement posés l'un devant l'autre, le doigt posé sur la détente, paré à toute éventualité. D'un point de vue extérieur, personne n'aurait put dire que le jeune homme redoutait une attaque, que ce soit de l'un de ces étranges moines, des abominables parasites ou des affreux mutants qu'ils avaient créés à l'aide d'un procédé qui donnait fois dans le dos. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient calculés, sa respiration lente et profonde. La tension dans ses muscles ne provenait pas de la peur. Leon était prêt à bondir au premier signe de danger et à loger une balle dans le crâne du premier _ganado_ qui oserait se présenter à lui.

L'agent spécial observa attentivement l'endroit. La salle avait la taille d'un grand salon, avec un tapis rouge rond qui recouvrait partiellement les dalles de marbre. D'énormes peintures, chandeliers, statues et autres décorations arboraient les murs et les énormes meubles de bois vernis. Au fond, une autre porte attendait d'être ouverte. Outre les petites flammes vacillantes des chandeliers, la principale source de lumière provenait de l'éclat pâle de la lune qui parvenait à atteinte la fenêtre à carreaux malgré les gros nuages qui cherchaient à l'étouffer.

Au premier coup d'œil, l'endroit semblait désert. Leon abaissa son arme mais la garda fermement empoignée, prête à l'emploi. Jetant un rapide regard par dessus son épaule, il fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un bref ordre :

« Viens. »

De petits pas légers s'ensuivirent et une jeune fille entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Le rituel qui venait à chaque fois qu'ils devaient entrer dans une nouvelle pièce avait été répété tellement de fois que Ashley n'avait plus besoin de consignes pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle ferma la porte qu'ils avaient utilisés pour rentrer et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, attendant patiemment que Leon termine son inspection.

L'agent en question s'employait à vérifier les moindres recoins, dans les armoires, derrière le sofa et de l'autre côté de la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent pas être pris au dépourvu. Hier encore, Ashley aurait prit sa minutie pour de la paranoïa mais à présent, elle appréciait beaucoup plus sa prudence. Bien que ce soit rare, il était arrivé à quelques reprises qu'un ennemi ou une créature bien dissimulée les surprennent alors qu'ils tentaient de se reposer. Leon ne prenait plus de risques.

Au bout de quelques instants, Leon adressa à la jeune fille un léger signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il estimait la pièce sécuritaire. Ashley recommença a respirer normalement et la tension dans ses épaules diminua grandement.

« As-tu besoin de prendre une pause? » demanda gentiment Leon.

Au début Ashley avait refusé de s'arrêter pour se reposer même si ses pieds lui faisaient affreusement mal, même si son souffle était court et que la sueur détrempait son dos. Elle était peut-être une jeune fille kidnappée mais elle avait son orgueil. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour un boulet ou une faiblarde devant l'agent gouvernemental. À chacun de ses refus, il s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil et de poursuivre leur chemin (Ashley avait même juré voir un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses traits naturellement stoïques l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne se retourne dos à elle).

Au bout de 6 heures à patauger dans la vase, la boue et les feuilles mortes, cependant, Ashley n'eut d'autre choix que de ravaler son orgueil de fille du président et de réclamer des arrêts de temps à autre. Son protecteur s'employait alors à trouver un endroit sur; une cabane, une grange ou une maison abandonnée où elle pourrait s'asseoir quelques instants pour reprendre des forces pendant que lui se postait à un point stratégique pour surveiller les alentours tel une sentinelle.

Ashley ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant son sauveur. À part quelques jurons ici et là, il ne se plaignait jamais des pénibles conditions dans lesquelles il devait travailler et il ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. Il respirait toujours lentement et calmement, et Ashley savait que si ce n'avait été d'elle, il aurait put parcourir toute la distance jusqu'au château en très peu de temps. Il n'y avait certes rien d'étonnant que son père ait envoyé à son secours l'un de ses meilleurs agents, mais Ashley admirait sa force et sa résilience ainsi que de son calme imperturbable. Depuis le début de leur péripéties, il avait accepté sans broncher ses caprices, ses éclats de colère et ses moments de désespoirs. C'était plus fort qu'elle; Ashley n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se comporter comme une princesse, comme un enfant gâtée. La patience dont Leon faisait preuve à son égard parvenait à la faire sentir coupable après coup, ce qui n'étais jamais le cas avec la plupart des gens. Et en plus, à force d'avoir affronté tant de dangers ensemble, Ashley osait croire qu'une certaine complicité ainsi qu'un lien de confiance, voire même d'amitié s'était établit entre elle et lui, à plus forte raison maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient tous les deux un dangereux parasite en eux.

Leon ne pouvait plus regarder la situation avec un tel détachement, comme un contrat parmi tant d'autres que lui avaient assignés ses patrons. Il était dans le pétrin autant qu'elle; il risquait lui aussi de mourir, ou pire encore, de finir pantin de ce sinistre Osmund Saddler. Par moment, Ashley aurait voulu pouvoir lire son visage impassible et savoir comment il pouvait composer avec cette réalité sans paniquer. Pour la jeune femme blonde, le seul fait d'imaginer une dégoûtante créature tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur logé entre ses côtes, grandissant et prenant graduellement le contrôle de son corps la faisait frissonner de dégoût et de peur. Elle s'imaginait se tenir debout au milieu d'une horde de ces villageois, réduite à un était primitif de sauvagerie jusqu'à ce que sa tête vole en éclat et qu'un monstre visqueux vienne prendre sa place.

Ashley secoua la tête pour chasser les macabres images de son esprit. Dans une situation de vie ou de mort, il ne servait à rien de penser à toutes les façons dont les choses pouvaient tourner mal; elle l'avait vite compris. Il fallait rester concentré sur sa survie et sur chacun des échappatoire qui se présentait à eux.

Ashley prit place sur le sofa luxueux placé non loin de la fenêtre. Il était poussiéreux, mais outre cela, semblait nettement plus propre que tout ce qu'ils avaient vus au village. Et le rembourrage généreux s'avéra être la surface la plus confortable sur laquelle elle avait eu l'occasion de s'asseoir depuis un bon moment. La fille du président se permit même de s'adosser et de replier ses jambes contre son corps. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée et chacune de ses extrémités la faisait souffrir mais au moins elle était encore en vie. Certes des bottes designer, une jupe courte et un chandail de laine sans manche n'était pas l'accoutrement idéal pour le genre d'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais elle ne se doutait pas, le matin où elle les avait enfilés, qu'elle serait enlevée par des fanatiques et emmené dans un coin perdu de l'Espagne. Ashley retira ses bottes et entreprit de masser ses pieds endoloris et couverts d'ampoules à travers ses chaussettes. Pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait pas même pu s'expliquer à elle même, elle n'osait même pas découvrir ses pieds nus devant son protecteur. En sa présence, elle était accablée d'une pudeur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

L'agent en question était allé s'asseoir contre un mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, à une distance respectueuse d'elle, à un endroit d'où il pouvait surveiller les deux portes facilement. Il laissa échapper un long soupir, appuyant sa tête châtaine contre le mur, l'air las. Ashley nota qu'il tenait toujours son pistolet dans sa main. Bien que ce fut difficile à dire en le regardant simplement de loin, Ashley se doutait qu'il était lui aussi fatigué. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était à sa recherche, mais depuis qu'il était avec elle, il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé et son repos se limitait à s'asseoir quelques minutes après quoi il la presserait de repartir, ne voulant pas s'attarder très longtemps dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux.

Ce n'était pas l'homme le plus loquace qu'elle eut l'occasion de connaître, mais Ashley était reconnaissante de la compagnie qu'il offrait. Il pouvait l'encourager et lui redonner espoir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

Dans le silence qui régnait présentement entre eux, chacun eut le loisir de se laisser aller à ses pensées.

Ashley pensa à son père et à sa mère; à quel point elle voulait les revoir, combien elle souhaitait que toute cette histoire soit finie. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle serait revenue à la maison. Prendre un bon bain chaud et engloutir un énorme repas. Ensuite, elle irait faire les boutiques et dépenser sans compter pour de nouveaux vêtements et pourquoi pas des chaussures neuves. Elle imaginait l'émotion qu'elle ressentirait en étant réunie avec sa famille. Le moment où elle serait séparée de Leon...

La jeune fille déroba un regard furtif en direction de son garde du corps. Il semblait pensif, son regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se surpris à se demander à quoi il pensait.

Lorsqu'il avait fait sont entrée inattendue dans sa cellule pour la délivrer, Ashley avait d'abord eu peur, croyant avoir affaire à un autre de ces sauvages. Lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il était venu à son secours sous l'envoi de son père, Ashley avait été transportée de joie et d'espoir. Au début, Leon n'avait été qu'un des nombreux agents au service de son père et elle ne l'avait pas considéré autrement que comme tel. Mais à partir du moment où elle l'avait vu se lancer à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait cherché à l'enlever à nouveau, pourfendant une foule de ces monstres, sans jamais renoncer, son point de vue sur lui avait changé. Elle se souvint de comment il s'était battu vaillamment contre deux femmes armées de scies à chaîne et une horde de ces _ganados_ alors qu'il l'avait envoyée se cacher dans un conteneur vide d'où elle l'entrevoyait risquer sa vie, impuissante. Ashley aurait souhaité avoir les compétences et les connaissances requises pour venir à son aide. Mais elle qui était née dans la dentelle avec des valets qui répondait à ses moindres désirs, elle s'était dit que si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle pouvait au moins éviter, dans la mesure du possible, de lui nuire. Aussi obéissait-elle aveuglément à tous ses commandements, l'attendre, le suivre, se cacher, fuir, éviter de se retrouver en danger, rester derrière lui, et se baisser quand il avait à tirer près d'elle. Elle s'était également employée à surveiller ses arrières lorsque son attention était concentrée ailleurs. Elle l'avait averti à quelque reprises d'une attaque dirigée vers son dos et si ce ne lui avait pas nécessairement sauvé la vie, ça lui avait au moins épargné quelques blessures douloureuses. Elle s'en était tiré avec quelques égratignes et rien de plus. Quant à lui, il avait subi plusieurs coups, des plaies que les outils de fermiers lui avaient infligés. La plupart des blessures qu'il arborait, il les avait déjà au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait même vu une furieuse rougeur sur son cou (elle s'en était retrouvée accentuée lorsqu'il parvint à sortir de l'abattoir en flamme), où quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait du l'étrangler mais elle n'avait jamais osé de lui demander d'où elle provenait.

Ashley se demanda comment il était lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. La jeune femme de vingt ans qu'elle était avait rapidement remarqué le physique séduisant de son garde du corps. Son gilet moulant laissait transparaître facilement sa musculature souple et puissante qu'elle avait vu mainte fois à l'œuvre. La plupart du temps, alors qu'elle le suivait pas à pas, elle voyait son dos, parfait avec une douce courbe concave au bas, sans parler de ses belles fesses. Ses manches courtes lui laissait voir sans contrainte ses bras, que des années d'entraînement avec endurcis. Le mieux était sa poitrine, ses pectoraux bombés et ses abdominaux solides. Et tout cela allait sans faire mention de son adorable visage. Ses traits bien dessinés mais indéniablement masculins, son menton impeccablement rasé, son nez droit et ses yeux d'un bleu clair et perçant. Ashley aimait également ses cheveux, simples et raides, son toupet cachant partiellement son visage ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois mystérieux et juvénile. Elle ne savait pas quel âge il avait mais elle doutât qu'il soit beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Il n'y avait cependant pas de doute, Leon était prodigieusement séduisant. Avait-il une petite amie...?

« Leon? » l'appela-t-elle, rompant le silence. L'homme en question tourna la tête vers elle, haussant un sourcil. Ashley ravala sa timidité et poursuivit : « Quel âge as-tu? »

Leon ne cacha pas la surprise et le léger amusement qui se dessina sur son visage. « Vingt-sept ans. » répondit-il sans protester.

Ashley fut contente qu'il lui réponde même s'il s'en était tenu au strict minimum. Alors son protecteur était de presque sept ans son aîné. Pas si mal... Son propre père était dix ans plus vieux que sa mère.

Ashley s'empressa de poursuivre avant qu'un silence inconfortable ne s'installe. « Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ce travail? » Elle parlait trop vite et elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard. L'effet qu'il lui faisait était indéniable et puissant. Elle rougissait et balbutiait comme une adolescente amoureuse en sa présence.

« Environ cinq ans. » répondit-il encore simplement.

« Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu vas à l'autre bout du monde pour secourir quelqu'un? » s'enquit Ashley, dont la curiosité prenait le dessus sur sa timidité. Leon marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'aie à escorter quelqu'un lors d'une mission. » dit-il, songeant à Manuela lors de l'une de ses premières missions en Amérique du Sud. « Mais c'est la première fois que c'est en cela que ma mission consiste. » termina-t-il.

Elle avait considéré Leon comme étant une personne très secrète et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Même si il ne rechignait pas à répondre à ses questions, il n'élaborait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait; il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Malgré tout, Ashley n'abandonnait pas l'idée d'élucider le mystère qu'il était, mais elle craignait que si ses questions devenaient trop personnelles, qu'il refuse de répondre à ses questions définitivement. _As-tu une petit amie?_

Ashley venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une autre question lorsqu'un bruit sourd évoquant celui d'un coup retentisse et la fasse sursauter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Leon était debout et son arme était pointée vers la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée pour entrer. À nouveau, il s'était mit en mode « agent ». Ses sourcils étaient froncés de déplaisir.

« Ashley, cache toi! » ordonna-t-il sans lâcher la porte des yeux.

La jeune femme lui obéit et courut se cacher derrière le sofa, faute d'avoir pu trouver une meilleure cachette.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et qu'un moine tout de noir vêtu fasse son entrée avec une démarche chaloupée. Leon, qui avait attendu patiemment comme un chat qui guettait sa proie, saisit immédiatement l'occasion pour tirer, atteignant sans mal sa cible en pleine tête. D'autres moines suivirent derrière lui, se dispersant à travers la pièce plutôt que de rester dans un amas compacte, ce qui aurait facilité la tâche de l'agent pour les descendre l'un après l'autre. Il ne perdit pas son sang froid et s'affaira à les tirer un par un, préconisant celui qui s'avançait le plus près de lui ou d'Ashley. Celle-ci crut qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie trois autres moines entrer, chacun armé d'un lourd bouclier de bois plantés de clous rouillés. Chacun d'eux ouvrait la voie pour que d'autres encore puissent entrer. Elle vit l'expression de déplaisir de Leon s'intensifier.

Agacé, il dégaina son fusil d'émeute, ciblant le cœur de la formation. L'arme puissante cracha ses plombs sur le bouclier, le démolissant en un clin d'œil et happant au passage le moine qui se cachait derrière. Sans attendre, Leon tira à nouveau sur les autres boucliers et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tous les moines soient au sol, lui donnant un court laps de temps pour recharger.

Il ne fallut pas plus qu'une fraction de seconde d'inattention. L'agent le vit du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pointer son arme redoutable vers la porte à nouveau, mais le temps lui manqua. Un moine armé d'une arbalète qui le regardait avec un sourire victorieux. À la vitesse de l'éclair, un carreau fut décoché et se logea profondément dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement déchirant.

Ashley ne put arrêter le cri de terreur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant son sauveur, le souffle coupé, reculer de plusieurs pas sous la force d'impact du projectile, luttant pour rester debout. Un frisson de terreur s'empara d'elle. D'où elle se tenait, le carreau semblait être planté en plein dans son cœur. Déchirée entre le désir de se porter à son aide et la nécessité de rester cachée, elle le regarda chanceler, sa main s'étant instinctivement portée à sa blessure. Il ne tomba pas mais se tenait bas, un genou en terre. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux châtains mais elle voyait cependant clairement le sang qui coulait sur sa main gauche, qui tenait mollement le carreau enfoncé dans sa peau.

Leon laissa tomber son fusil par terre et reprit son pistolet malgré sa poigne déstabilisée pour tirer plusieurs coups désespérés dans l'espoir de toucher sa cible. Il tira jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide et Ashley le vit alors se laisser tomber assis sur le sol, tenant toujours le projectile dans sa poitrine, et reculer jusqu'à s'adosser au mur. Un silence de mort tomba sur eux. Le danger était écarté, pour le moment.

Ashley sortit à toute vitesse de sa cachette et se précipita vers son sauveur qui gisait dans une inquiétante immobilité sur le sol glacial.

« Leon, est-ce que ça va!? » paniqua-t-elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle frissonna en voyant le sang qui s'échappait d'entre ses doigts crispés autour du carreau. Il ne lui répondit pas. Le carreau ne s'était pas logé en plein dans son cœur comme elle l'avait craint, mais plutôt quelques centimètres au dessous de sa clavicule gauche. Ashley ignorait à quel point le projectile était rentré profondément. Des larmes de terreur perlèrent dans ses yeux en voyant le visage de Leon crispé par la douleur. Que se passerait-il s'il ne survivait pas?

« Leon! Leon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire!? » pleura-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée d'être livrée à elle même dans le sinistre château.

Elle l'entendit prendre une inspiration sifflante entre ses dents et il posa son regard bleu glacial sur elle. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis mais elle devinait qu'il faisait un gros effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître la gravité de son état.

« Ça va... ça va aller, Ashley. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Son visage se crispa à nouveau alors qu'il sentait son pouls au creux de sa blessure. Le sang coulait sur sa main et son bras, tachant son chandail.

« Leon, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça! Il faut te soigner au plus vite! » hurla presque Ashley, contenant sa panique avec de plus en plus de mal.

À sa grande surprise, elle sentit une main prendre la sienne avec fermeté mais gentillesse et Ashley cessa immédiatement de bouger, remarquant alors le regard étrangement serein de son garde du corps qui l'incitait au calme. La jeune femme se calma instantanément, attentive à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Tout va bien se passer, Ashley. Nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux mais pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu reste calme et que tu fasse ce que je te dis, d'accord? » Ce n'était pas son ton habituel, sec et impersonnel. Leon parlait d'un ton doux et paisible pour la rassurer. Ashley aurait pu rire de l'ironie de la situation si elle n'avait pas exigé un tel sérieux; c'était lui qui était blessé et c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être réconforté. La jeune femme hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et attendit fébrilement ses instructions. Leon prit une inspiration douloureuse et débuta :

« Il va d'abord falloir retirer ça. » dit-il en désignant le carreau de sa main valide. « Je m'occuperai de cette partie là. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la mine horrifiée de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne risque pas de saigner à blanc? » s'enquit Ashley. Leon lui expliqua rapidement que normalement, mieux valait laisser le projectile où il était mais que dans la présente situation ou il n'avait pas accès à des soins médicaux poussés et qu'il serait certainement appelé à se battre à nouveau, garder la longue tige de métal enfoncé dans son pectoral n'était pas une option.

« Avant que je le fasse, regarde dans ma mallette. » Ashley s'exécuta sans se faire prier. « Tu dois y trouver des compresses stériles, des bandages et une fiole d'herbe vertes. »

Tout en contrôlant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses doigts, Ashley sortit les items nécessaires de la mallette. À côté d'elle, Leon faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur poignante dans son épaule. Il fallait faire vite, il perdait beaucoup de sang. La fille du président le regarda fixement, attendant ses prochaines instructions.

« Maintenant, je vais retirer le carreau. Il y a fort à parier que ça saignera beaucoup. Il va falloir retirer mon gilet et te dépêcher de mettre de la pression sur la plaie. Ensuite tu vas devoir mettre la concoction d'herbe sur la blessure. Au complet. Ensuite, met les compresses et finalement les bandages. Ce sera le mieux que l'on puisse faire avec les moyens dont nous disposons. »

Ashley écouta ses instructions, espérant que la nervosité ne lui ferait pas faire commettre des erreurs. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état.

Les deux échangèrent un regard l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu peux le faire Ashley. J'ai confiance en toi. » dit-il avec une déconcertante sincérité.

« D-d'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Prête? »

Leon se redressa et se saisit fermement du carreau de sa main droite non sans une tressaillement de douleur. Sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter, il tira vigoureusement sur la tige ensanglantée jusqu'à ce que la tête triangulaire s'arrache à son muscle. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, alors que tout son corps se tendit sous l'effet de la souffrance. Avec rien pour le retenir, un petit jet de sang gicla, faisant sursauter sa protégée. Il lança furieusement le carreau de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était le moment pour Ashley d'agir.

Elle se dépêcha de lui retirer son chandail taché de sang aussi rapidement que possible alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se placer de façon à lui faciliter la tâche, et le laissa tomber à ses genoux. Leon gémit de douleur, son visage normalement harmonieux tordu par l'agonie. Il se laissa mollement retomber contre le mur, respirant bruyamment. Ashley eut alors une vue claire et nette de la blessure. Un trou semblable à celui que ferait une balle, très profond et qui saignait abondamment. Malgré un malaise grandissant, Ashley appuya sur la blessure de toute ses forces. Leon grogna, résistant au réflexe de la repousser et mordit sa paume pour se retenir de crier. Son front était perlé de sueur et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Gardant une main fermement plaquée sur la plaie, Ashley se saisit de la fiole contenant la solution pâteuse d'une curieuse couleur verte. Elle avait vu Leon s'en servir plusieurs fois. C'était une concoction simple faire avec une plante à l'aspect tout à fait banal qui se retrouvait un peu partout comme une mauvaise herbe. Il lui avait déjà expliqué que la plante était efficace pour empêcher les infections, soulager la douleur et accélérer la guérison. Son effet s'en trouvait intensifié plus la quantité était grande, où si elle était mêlée à une autre plante similaire au feuilles rouges, beaucoup plus rare. Malheureusement, le mieux dont ils disposaient pour le moment était l'équivalent de deux herbes vertes combinées.

Ashley versa de la substance poisseuse sur le bout de son doigt et, sans relâcher la pression autour de la blessure, en appliqua généreusement autour et dans les lèvres de la plaie. Leon lui avait dit de tout mettre et c'est ce qu'elle fit, ne s'arrêtant pas même si son protecteur grimaçait, même s'il mordait dans sa main si fort qu'il ne tarderait pas à se briser quelque chose, même si il transpirait à grosse goutte. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, le flacon était vide et la substance verte avait rempli le trou jusqu'au bord. Ashley se saisit alors des compresses stériles et les posa doucement sur la chair déchirée. Leon sembla se détendre légèrement et il ouvrit les yeux bien que son regard n'était pas posé sur elle.

Finalement, la jeune femme s'empara du rouleau de bandages et entreprit de recouvrir le tout de plusieurs couches du tissu blanc. Elle fit un petit nœud et finalement ce fut terminé.

Leon soupira et ses yeux se fermèrent. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il était inconscient mais il les ouvrit à nouveau et se tourna vers elle. Ashley le regardait, les mains ensanglantées, retenant sa respiration comme si elle craignait qu'il ne meure subitement. Leon lui offrit un sourire, qui ne suffisait pas à masquer la douleur, mais néanmoins sincère.

« Tu as réussi Ashley. » souffla-t-il.

Celle ci résista en l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme un ourson, de peur de lui faire mal et se contenta de sourire à pleine dent. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accomplit. Enfin, elle ne se sentait plus comme un fardeau.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. » déclara-t-elle.

Après la petite crise qu'ils venaient de traverser ensemble, toute la gêne d'Ashley s'était envolée, remplacée plutôt par un étrange désir de le protéger. Presque comme un instinct maternel. Ashley sourit encore d'avantage en voyant l'expression confuse et incrédule de son garde du corps. Elle avait finalement brisé la carapace imperturbable et stoïque de l'agent spécial.

« Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder ici. » protesta-t-il.

« Ah non! Tu ne peux pas repartir tout de suite jouer au héro après avoir été blessé aussi gravement. Tu peux te permettre de te reposer un peu. Je vais monter la garde. »

Leon fut tellement surpris par son attitude qu'il ne trouva même les mots pour protester d'avantage. Semblait-il que la fille du président avait un côté garde malade qu'aucun des deux ne lui connaissait. Ashley l'aida à se relever et le guida jusqu'au sofa pour l'y asseoir doucement. L'intimant de ne pas bouger d'un regard, elle reprit son fusil d'émeute et le posa sur la table à café, tout près et prêt à l'emploi. Elle alla ensuite chercher son chandail et l'accrocha quelque part pour que si elle ne pouvait pas le laver, au moins le sécher. Leon l'observait s'affairer à gauche et à droite sans dire un mot. Ashley tira les cadavres des moines et les jeta en dehors de la pièce après quoi elle plaça une chaise contre la porte désormais close, pour bloquer l'accès. Elle fit de même avec l'autre porte puis se tourna vers Leon, qui l'observait toujours.

« Tu vois? Rien ne peux nous arriver. Nous aurons la paix pendant quelques temps. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter et repose toi. »

Leon resta muet quelques secondes, se demandant s'il était prudent de fermer l'œil, sa propre négligence lui ayant déjà valu cette blessure il y à peine quelques minutes. _Je ne peux pas retourner me battre tout de suite avec une blessure pareille_, raisonna-t-il. Il avait beau être droitier, le choc qu'il subirait à chaque fois qu'il devrait tirer serait toujours douloureux et risquerait d'aggraver son état, en particulier s'il devait employer son fusil d'émeute. _Je suppose que si elle a bloqué les deux portes, je peux bien me reposer quelques instants... _Après tout, la mixture de deux herbes vertes accélérerait sa guérison de façon significative. Dans pas plus que quelques heures, sa blessure serait refermée et ne serait plus alors qu'une cicatrice de plus.

Leon sourit à Ashley et haussa son épaule en signe de défaite. Il s'installa plus confortablement et laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier mou, fermant les yeux.

« Pas plus d'une heure. » l'avertit-il.

Satisfaite, Ashley s'assit tranquillement à côté de lui, se blottissant contre l'accoudoir, attentive à tout son suspect et jetant un coup d'oeil de temps en temps à son magnifique torse nu. Au bout d'un instant, elle entendit la respiration lente et régulière de Leon à côté d'elle. Enfin, il se reposait pour vrai.

OOOOOOOOOO

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'apprécierais grandement d'avoir vos commentaires et critiques constructives et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. Aussi, je vais bientôt poster un autre (très long) oneshot sur Leon et Ada, encore une fois dans les deux langues, alors avis aux intéressés.  
_

_Au plaisir!_


End file.
